Real Life
by xx.shona.nicole.xx
Summary: Munro likes aislinn but doesn't know aislinn likes him back. What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

In the green room with Munro, Luke and Justin

Munro: what should i do?

Luke :just tell her

Munro: what do i say

Justin: just say i like you

Munro: easy enough (coughs)aislinn i like you

(aislinn walks in with jordy and annie and hear what munro just said)

Aislinn: munro i like you too

Munro: uh...hey ais how r u

Aislinn: im good u

Munro: tired

Aislinn: same so move justin

Justin: no i was sitting here first

Aislinn: i said move your bum NOW

Justin: ok ok no need to shout

Annie: justin you should have heard her last night

Aislinn: annie it wasn't me

Jordy: then who was it

Aislinn: Nathan

Annie: ew him again

Aislinn: yeah whats wrong with him

Annie: he is a loud screamer

(everyone laughs)

Munro: what are you guys on about

Luke: aislinn had sex last night

Aislinn: no i never

Annie: then what was Nathan screaming for

Aislinn: nothing happened

Annie: you didn't answer the question

Aislinn: ok he walked in on me naked happy

(everyone laughs)

Aislinn: Its not funny

Justin: yes it is why wereyou naked for

Aislinn: no reason (giggles)

Munro: why are you giggling

Jordy: she is in love

Aislinn: am not

Jordy: sure your not

Aislinn: im not in love (giggles)

Annie: is it who i think it is

Aislinn: no (blushes)

Annie: it is

Jordy: text me who it is please

Annie: ok (texts the name munro to jordy)

Jordy: OMG really

Annie: yes really it is true

Aislinn: send me the name of who u think it is then

Annie: ok

(she texts the name munro to aislinn)

Aislinn: oh ok not true though (blushes)

Jordy: then why are you blushing

Aislinn: im not blushing and stop lying about me ok

(walks away angry)

Munro: why is she angry

Annie: because she is in denial

Aislinn: am not

Annie: of course your not

Aislinn: I'm not in love with that person

Jordy: but your in love right

Aislinn: will you guys shut up

All of them: ok we will

Aislinn: thank the lord

**So tell me if i should continue as this is my first story please review **


	2. Chapter 2

With them all 

**Munro** so aislinn are you coming to the party tomorrow

**Aislinn** mmm yeah i think so what time does it start

**Munro** 7 at my place

**Aislinn** Ok bye guys

**All of them** bye aislinn and annie and jordy

Later that night 

**Luke** Munro carm down

**Munro** i can't what if she doesn't come

**Justin **She will

**Munro **how can you be so sure

**Luke** she just arrived

(munro turns to the door and see's aislinn and annie and jordy as they walk in what they wearing on my profile page)

**Munro **oh my pie she looks hot

**Luke **i know

**Justin **seriously she is smoking

**Munro **wait who are you both on about

**Luke** jordy

**Justin **annie why

**Munro** i thought you were on about aislinn

**Luke **oh my days that funny

**Justin **yeah that so funny

**Aislinn** what so funny

**All of them** u..m..mm nothing

**Aislinn **ok please tell me

**Munro **its nothing aislinn stop butting in when it doesn't concern you

**Aislinn** ok no need to be nasty (runs away crying)

**What is going to happen next? review and tell what you what to happen next? Sorry it is short update soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Continued**

**Munro** (wispers to himself) what have I done

**The next day on set**

Stefan and Stephan are in the office they call in munro and aislinn in and they come in dressed like (on profile )

**aislinn** yeah Stephan and ...oh hey stefan

**Munro** yeah Stefan and Stephan

**Stefan** we need to talk to you

**Aislinn** about what are we in trouble

**Stephan** no no no ais you worry to much

**Aislinn** ok thats nice

**Munro** so whats it about

**Stephan** oh nothing we were wondering if you two would represent degrassi at the... kids choice awards

**Stefan** we you guys do it

**Aislinn** oh yeah will do right munro

**Munro** yeah yeah of course

**Aislinn** well bye catch you all later

**Munro** yeah bye guys

**Stefan and Stephan** bye you two

(They both leave the office)

**Munro** hey ais sorry about last night ok

**Aislinn** yeah yeah whatever its nothing (with tears in eyes)

**Munro** oo..Okay you sure

**Aislinn** yeah yeah its fine forget it

**Munro** are you sure

**Aislinn** yes i..m...s..u.r.e (tears running down face she turns away from munro)

**Munro** no you're not you're crying I didn't mean to upset you it just got scared that you might have heard what we were saying

**Aislinn** what were you saying you can tell me

**Munro** no I cant tell you as you will run away if I say (starts to whisper rest) like you also you will think I'm weird as I'm four years older then you

Aislinn leans in and kisses munros cheek

**aislinn** I like you too munro

**Munro** w..h.a.t you like me

**Aislinn** yeah doofus

**Sorry it took so long to update I had writesblock hope you like review please**


End file.
